


Of notebooks and death gods

by atutsie



Category: Death Note, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Death Note, a tineeee bit, bec kuroro is kuroro, but if you squint there might be hints of romance, kuroro mocking christianity, law student kurapika, mentions of lite yagameme and l frogliet, shinigami quwrof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/pseuds/atutsie
Summary: Kurapika picks up a notebook. Now he's got a death god by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kusarihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusarihime/gifts).



> The summary says it all.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

When he saw the falling notebook, his first thought was to pick it up and give it back to its owner. Because students on the brink of finals-induced insanity tend to throw their notes outside the window when none of the words were making sense anymore. And it was _just_ a notebook. What harm could be inflicted on him?   

So he bent down, curled his fingers on it and belatedly thought:  

 _But there are no buildings or any elevated structures in the vicinity. So how—_   

Albeit his line of thought was broken by the glaring white-inscribed letters of the cover. _'Death Note'_ it said.  

He flipped the cover, squinting his eyes as he tried his best to make sense of the foreign language written on it. 

 _'The human whose name is written in this note shall die_ _._ _'_  

His grip tightened on the notebook. _This is simply revolting,_ Kurapika thought. Even if it was just a supposedly harmless prank —probably from students whose sense of reality had left them— as the student council president, Kurapika would make sure to give a thorough lecture and a justified punishment to this person.  

"Just who—"  

 _'This is just the piled up stress of finals week creating visual hallucinations for me.’_ Kurapika rationalized right away.  

So he closed his eyes and breathed. He needed more oxygen to clear his mind and come back to reality.  

Because Kurapika was a person of logic. He would not believe an idea presented to him unless it was evidence based. And even if the evidence was in front of him, he would still need a thorough investigation before he would deem it as a fact, not an opinion. Because pieces evidence could also be manipulated to present a different truth. Kurapika had lived to reveal and defend that truth. And that was how a future lawyer must think, Kurapika believed.  

He opened his eyes and almost —if not for the last second rationality that poked him— screamed. (There might or might not be a brief slip of a high pitched sound that resembled a squeal.) So he had his hands speak for him as he threw the notebook to this _creature's_ face which was futile because it just slipped _through_ him. (Which defied the law of nature because the _creature_ was obviously _not_ translucent.)  

Said creature just turned his head to where the notebook had landed.  

"Who— Wha— Wh-what—" Kurapika's words were failing him, as he scrutinized it, making sense of its flapping bat-like wings, its elongated dark claws, the humongous stitches patching up black and white flesh on its body (plus the unnecessary addition of white fur around its shoulders and the globular/bulb earrings), but what most perplexed him was its _human_ face, seeing through the black markings that marred its skin.  

Albeit it looked too divine for a human.  

 _A male human_ _,_ Kurapika observed. 

Finally, it spoke, with the palpable air of supremacy in its— _his_ voice as he faced Kurapika.  

"I am what they call the _shinigami_ king, Quwrof Wrlccywrlir."  

 _The death god? They do exist?_ Kurapika thought. But he still refused to believe this as a fact. His muscles were now relaxed and his breathing stabilized too. He willed logic to rule his mind once again. There must be some trick to this. A hologram? An extremely realistic humanoid?  

"And that thing you've just thrown is my ' _Death Note.'_ "  

There had been a notable technological advancement in this generation that even a realistic _death god_ would be possible to be invented. This must be an intricate prank of some robotics student who would like to test their creation. Kurapika was aware that in this university, there was an abundance of talent in all fields. But rules were rules, an approval must be given first before testing them.  

Kurapika took mental notes of the things he'd have to do afterward. Even when 'Hell Week' had just ended, his free time was still divided because of his responsibilities in the student council. He then withdrew his phone from his pocket to produce evidence for that student's misconduct.   

Except the screen was not registering any creature on it. He brought down his phone to check if Quwrof, as what he introduced himself, was still there—  

"Do you desire power, human?" Quwrof asked.

A shiver ran down his spine as his smile gleamed with pure malice. He felt _death._ And he was convinced then and there, _‘I will die here.’_    

He noticed that Quwrof had landed on the ground, wings hidden. It propped up his chin, but he maintained his posture because he must not show fear in his presence. He clenched his hands, raising his head more to accept his challenge. 

“With a simple stroke of your pen, you can change the world.” It spoke with a lilt of seduction, showing the notebook on his other hand. “You are _chosen_ to bear this power. Would you take it?”  

Kurapika looked through Quwrof's eyes, those orbs of death that had been eliciting the inescapable fear in him. (Because they were so empty and so inhumane.) But he did not care because he was _mad_. He was sickened by his words. Even if this creature was real or a human creation, he was being underestimated and he disliked it so much. 

His eyes squinted with anger, yet his voice remained calm.  

“I do not. Because I will build my own _power_. I will change the world through my abilities. And I do not need some murder notebook to _help_ me.” Kurapika replied.  

Quwrof was silent, maintaining nothingness his expression.  

“Then..." He took out a copy of the notebook, together with a gothic-themed pen, pointing its tip on the page. Quwrof's eyes were on him, "...shall I demonstrate the authenticity of this notebook to make some sense in your stubborn mind?”  

“No. I don’t want to risk even the littlest probability of its authenticity. And besides, genuine or not, my answer will be the same.”  

“I see.” He replied, showing his wings once again, flapping them as he rose from the ground. "Then I might just give this to another human who would _love_ to use it for their own gain. The greedier, the _better._ ”  

"I'll take it!" Kurapika shouted, grabbing for the notebook before logic could warn him. "But I will _never_ use it."  

Quwrof tilted his head. He seemed really perplexed of Kurapika's declaration.  

 _What now?_ Kurapika thought. He could only hope that this was enough to change the death god's mind for now. He would have time to plan this out. He had the confidence to succeed in whatever he'd put his mind to. 

“Very well then," Quwrof finally spoke. " But I have to remind you that I will write your name in this note when you begin to bore me,”  his eyes were glinting, staring at the top of his head, “Kurapika Kuruta.”  

* * *

Kurapika knew he should at least be bothered. Because it was a _real_ death god looming behind him, (he finally decided to acknowledge its existence, at least) leaving trails of death as he moved. Normally, people would have the highest level of anxiety. They would be crippled by the constant fear for their lives, losing the capability to function properly for days or weeks, or maybe even months. 

But this was Kurapika, and he believed he could easily adapt to any given situation. _'Expect the unexpected'_ was what his late father would constantly tell him, mentally preparing himself at all times. 

So not even the burden of a murder notebook could completely throw him off. In fact, Kurapika had deemed this as a life mission now. He would be the _only_ owner of the _Death Note_ in the human world while maintaining Quwrof's interest in him or at least divert his attention from the actual usage of the notebook, as he continued his normal life as an exemplary law student and a student council president.  

Quite a packed schedule for him, but Kurapika could manage. He always did.  

"Are you sure no one else can see you?" 

"Unless they have touched the note."  

"Will the possession be transferred right away?"  

"No."  

"Good," Kurapika turned his heels. "Then let's go."  

"Where?"  

"Home."   

Quwrof simply stared at him.  

"My apartment complex," Kurapika explained as he walked. "Aren't you going to be my omnipresent companion from now on? Then that would mean you are now my unofficial roommate. Use the couch for sleeping, by the way."  

Kurapika continued his strides, not caring about his companion. Because he still had a train to catch and he refused to allow this death god to interfere with his daily routine.  

 _"Shinigamis_ do not necessitate sleeping or eating. They are just means of lazing around. _"_   

"I figured, which would be convenient for me, financially mostly."  

Kurapika heard the fluttering of wings behind him. _Finally, he moved._ Then there was a shadow above him, forcibly halting his movements. Quwrof's face was curious, _amused_ but mostly perplexed of this mystery called Kurapika before him. Inching closer, their faces were but a breath away.   

"Your fear had dissipated so quickly, and now you have even deemed me as a normal existence. Aren't you afraid of death?" Quwrofs claws were shaping his face; lightly pricking Kurapika's flesh with their pointed nails and rough texture. " Don't you fear the unknown that lies in me?"  

"I am only afraid that I won't be able to fulfill my promise to my parents before I die."  

"Which is?"  

"To be the best lawyer in Japan."  

Quwrof smiled, lacking the menace this time. It was just a casual curve of fascination on his lips.  

"You truly are an interesting human, Kurapika."  

"Of course I am," he replied, lifting an eyebrow. "And there's more to come if you'd stay with me and watch me, Quwrof." 


	2. Chapter 2

"It was Kira, " Kurapika spouted one morning.  

He glanced at Quwrof first, trying to gauge his reaction. No response at all, the death god remained floating before the bookshelf, just as Kurapika expected.  

"The previous owner, I mean." He resumed.  

A confirmation from Quwrof was what he only wanted. Not that the death god would actually answer him properly. But Kurapika still felt the need to open this topic, at least.  

Of course, he had his suspicions. The moment he read through the ' _How to Use it,'_ he was able to connect the dots right away. Rather, it was common sense that led him to a conclusion: _'_ _s_ _upernatural powers'_ plus _'heart attack'_ would equate to ' _Kira_ _'_ right away. Because he was able to live during Kira's reign. He was the topic of conversations everywhere and Kurapika, even at a tender age of ten, was old enough to understand what was going on back them.  

Oh, how he hated those days. Because a big portion of the population was _glorifying_ a murderer. A criminal punishing another criminal. Especially in their neighborhood, anyone who would voice even the slightest refusal of Kira's power, or even the littlest misconduct, they would be threatened right away.  _'I'll post your name and face on the internet so Kira can punish you!'_ They would say.  

And it was just sad how his parents —always brimming with conviction, always fighting for justice, for the truth— would gently tell him to keep quiet and just ignore that folly. _'But you hate the bad guys! Kira is evil!'_ he would protest. _'Justice will prevail, Kurapika. Don't worry.'_ His mother would respond.  

It had been a decade since Kira just vanished without any proper closure. Some said they were executed secretly, hiding their identity forever, while the others believed they would rise once again and give judgment to the world. There was news about Kira’s resurrection months ago but they died right away. Kurapika wished it would stay like that.  

 _No. I will make sure it stays like that._ He thought to himself.  

Quwrof's claws hooked on a book spine, and after the agonizing minute of silence he replied:  

"Ah, yes. Kira. "  

Kurapika watched closely as he took the thick volume out as careful as he could without any scratch. (Which was an improvement, because Kurapika couldn't afford to lose more of his precious books due to Quwrof _accidentally_ ripping the whole book when the truth was he just had the bad habit of tightening his grip on a book when he got too absorbed. He was fortunate enough to have his Law books intact. He tried Kindle before but the whole thing was destroyed days afterward because it slipped from his hands while he read as he flew.)  

"' _The Legend of the Savior Kira_ ' ' _the messenger of hell.'_ The god-like figure who kills _evil_ people as punishment for their _sins_ _,_ " Quwrof said as he flapped his wings leisurely. (Because the bastard _loved_ to show off his inhuman appearance despite the narrow restraints of Kurapika's apartment.) He floated around dragging himself beside Kurapika.  

Kurapika handed the freshly brewed coffee to Quwrof. He eyed him, hoping that he'd have a good grip on the mug. And fortunately, he did.  

"I remember the _shinigamis_ gathering around placing bets on Kira and L." Quwrof took sips, probably halving the whole mug. He continued floating around until he reached the couch and decided to sit there as he hid his wings. "Of course, most of them were rooting for Kira."  

Kurapika followed suit, sitting beside him. "So, the Death Note was Kira's murder weapon."  

"Interesting. Indulge me with your theories, then." Quwrof crossed his legs, and Kurapika knew the death god would simply love to challenge his intelligence.  

He almost rolled his eyes but decided against it. As if one had to waste brain cells on something as _obvious_ as this.   

 _"_ _'_ _How to use it_ _'_ number 1, line 3," he began, his legs unknowingly imitating Quwrof's. He mentally cursed himself for that. " _'If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.'_ And everyone who had lived in Kira's era knew this was Kira's way of ' _divine retribution'_ to criminals." Another sip from his mug and he continued: "A Death Note needs a face and a name to kill a person which is, _coincidentally,_ the same with Kira."  

“Oh?" A raise of his eyebrow with the undertone of ' _not bad, human.'_ Quwrof sipped his coffee as he eyed Kurapika and asked: "A loyal follower, are you?”  

“No," he replied, sharp and quick.  

Kurapika could swear he almost threw his coffee to this death god. Stained couch and laborious cleaning be damned. Because annoying Kurapika was the top most priority in Quwrofs's daily to-do list. Not that he did anything else than reading, drinking coffee and observing the human world.  

He took sips of coffee as his way of calming his nerves, gently placing it on his table before he stared at Quwrof and resumed:   

"I am vehemently against their ideals. They are simply _absurd_. Childish, rather. If they really desired to accomplish the ‘utopia’ where bad people do not exist, they might as well annihilate the whole humanity because there’s no such thing as pure good in a person. It’s not just black and white, there’s in between. He was _mocking_ the judicial system, mocking the natural state of the world! And besides, what sickening hypocrisy they had for implying this while they, themselves commit mass murder? It was the largest mass murder ever committed, mind you. In the end, he was simply a _murderer_.”  

Kurapika breathed in, finished his coffee and then leaned his back on the couch and crossed his arms.  

"I see," the death god replied.  

"Quwrof," he called.  

He was confronted by those eyes once again. He hated them because they were void of emotions, yet he'd be absorbed by them.   

"You were trying to recreate Kira in me, aren't you?"  

Silence.  

It was heavy, it was uncomfortable and very dark. It was that fear again. Kurapika wanted to escape from Quwrof as soon as he saw his expression. His smile gleamed, his eyes twinkling with dark amusement.  

"But Kurapika, the world is rotten. Haven't you ever thought, _'_ _T_ _hey should just die'?_ Those criminals who ran around and commit cold murder?"  

He gripped the head of the couch to support himself because he was not confident that he'd maintain his balance. Quwrof leaned forward as Kurapika was moving down the couch. 

"Those who do it without any remorse and even able escape your so-called 'justice'?  

Rough fingers held his hand gently, caging it inside Quwrof's claws. He gripped the fabric besides Kurapika's thigh, and he could feel the subtle coarseness through his pajama pants. He was caged, he knew that. But Kurapika did not even try to struggle because, despite the raging warning bells on his head, there was this assurance inside him that knew Quwrof would not really harm him.  

"Those lawmakers who are the source of corruption in this world? Wouldn't it be better if they just _...ceased_ _to exist?_ _"_   

Quwrof's voice was _deceitfully_ sweet against his ears, a poisoned honey that could trap him there, and render him paralyzed. Kurapika breathed in to calm his trembling nerves. 

"Wouldn't you want to give _justice_ to the weak? Isn't that what you have been living for? _"_   

Kurapika scoffed, fighting those black nothingness of Quwrof with his fiery ones. "Was that how you seduced Kira into this tremendous power? Because Quwrof," —withdrawing his hands, sitting erect as he crossed his arms again—"you know better than using those petty words of temptation against me."  

"I figured." 

And then, everything simmered down. The atmosphere was back to its casual state. Quwrof was back to his laid back position, placing the book on his lap.  

"Kira's legacy is done. I'm not interested anymore. But I must say, it was fun while it lasted, watching L and Kira as they destroyed themselves just to prove who had the right _justice_ dragging the whole world in their little childish games—"  

Kurapika stood up to gather the dishes. He had had enough of this topic anyway.   

"—Oh, they both died in the end, by the way.  And Kurapika, " Quwrof called. He looked back, bringing the dishes to the sink. " Rather than recreate, I _felt_ Kira in you."  

Kurapika was towering Quwrof as he stood behind the couch. They had yet another staring contest albeit this was less intimidating. He then grasped the sides of Quwrof's shoulders.  

"Another comparison of Kira and me, I will ban coffee and books from you. I am not kidding, Quwrof."  

Quwrof froze, conveying the simmering dread inside him at the thought and Kurapika knew he won this one.  

* * *

It was truly peculiar that Kurapika actually found the _shinigami_ 's companion as calming. After all, he had a strong aversion to the invasion of personal space. There was just this tranquil happiness when he's left alone in his own thoughts. He'd always choose solitude than anything else.  

Because he was not human? Because somewhere in his mind of logic, he still considered Quwrof as his figment of imagination? Once, he thought of Quwrof as his guardian angel. Because in a twisted way, Kurapika would feel protected in his presence. Because he was a creature of supremacy who would oversee him at all times? It might be. But when he opened up that topic to Quwrof, mostly to jest the death god (because it was truly ironic and Kurapika thought it would be interesting to see his reaction), Quwrof replied:   

 _"_ Angels do not exist. Neither do Heaven nor Hell. They are all humans' funny way of embellishing the concept of death."  

He paused, placing down the _'Bible'_ he was reading (which Kurapika thought was a more absurd sight than his globular earrings and fur) held his chin.  

 _"_ But that is an amusing comparison. Because I am the messenger of the _Lord_ , except I am a god himself, who delivered _his_ message that _you_ are given the life mission to change the world _"_ —conveniently showing his Death Note— "with my notebook of _justice._ "  

"I am still not buying your crap, Quwrof." Kurapika replied. "Justice is _never_ served by murder. And besides, I'm not Christian so I won't be swayed or appalled by those words. If you were simply trying taunt or tease me."  

"I figured." Quwrof shrugged. "But it's just hilarious how a believer might take that bait if I appeared as an _angel_ instead of a death god. What hypocrisy would it invoke to that person? "  

"You are underestimating humans too much. A believer would know that you are an imposter right away. A demon trying to seduce them into sinning. " Kurapika eyed Quwrof from the other side of the table, "Not to mention your unfashionable gothic attire. Angels knew better than that."  

Quwrof did not respond, instead, he resumed reading. Kurapika caught the slightest of a smile on Quwrof's lips before he concealed it behind the thick volume.  

But Quwrof was silent most of the time, especially when Kurapika was at school. It might be because the death god knew better than talking to air. After all, ignoring one's presence was one of the master skills of Kurapika especially if he deemed it as a _'waste of time.'_ Kurapika could ignore him the whole day and the death god would just stay silent the whole time. Usually, he would just fly around the university, observing from the rooftop or from a post. Sometimes, he would be listening intently when the topic appealed to him.   

"If the death penalty is imposed in Japan, then wouldn't you give the same justice if you just use the Death Note?" He asked one time.  

But it was responded by Kurapika's silence who remained staring at the board, looking to the right because of this humongous obstacle in front of him.   

"Kurapika, humor me. I am bored."  

Kurapika continued to concentrate on the lecture but Quwrof was so intent on owning his attention. He flew left and right to mess around Kurapika's view. He surrendered, writing different words on his notes.  

 **It's an entirely different thing. T** **he penalty is decided in consideration of the degree of criminal liability and balance of justice based on a nine-point set of criteria ruled by the court and it is a long process before the court decides on it while using your notebook is simply MURDER.**   

Using bigger letters, he wrote with much more anger.  

 **And besides, I DO NOT APPROVE OF DEATH PENALTY.**   

"Then what would be a better punishment than death for those irredeemable criminals?"  

 **Life sentence in jail. Because that is the best place for them to repent for their sins.**   

"How naïve of you, Kurapika. Humans have endless potential to be capable of doing anything as long they are alive."  

 **Jails are built to limit those capabilities.**   

And their little debate would continue until lectures had ended. As absurd as it was, Kurapika actually found these exchanges fun, because most of the people around him would just agree with him once they lost their point. Afterward, when Kurapika's classes ended, he would lend his books related to that topic to Quwrof. So they could have more substantial debates, during dull moments of lectures or whenever, just for the heck of it.  

Kurapika concluded that maybe, minus the murder notebook, he did not really mind Quwrof's companion.  

It was actually more fun when he's not alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SATISFYING IT WAS TO MOCK LIGHT YAGAMI AND HIS PURSUIT TO HIS SO-CALLED JUSTICE. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyway, I know there are plot holes here but I’ve decided to go the ‘feel good route’ because kusarihime's request was originally crack and fluffy. (*tomatoes this irresponsible author who yolo-ed her way to write this) I’m pretty sure both of them would suffer (esp Kurapika who would eat ALL his words hah. He'd destroy himself I'm telling you.) if I decided to take the plot seriously. (Not that I have the capability to write one atm) I could only think of tragic ends for them. Lol. Anyway I just love Shinigami Quwrof messing around law student pika’s morals.  
> P.S. THERE’S MORE. THIS IS JUST HALF OF IT. (The romance-y bit will be there…I guess. I hope.)


End file.
